


Call of war

by snive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snive/pseuds/snive
Summary: Voldemort is back and Snape has to deliver the news to Harry and his friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15
Collections: Snape Bigbang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape had been on the run ever since Voldemort had nearly killed him. They were looking for him for his actions during the war and he couldn't return home anymore. The streets of muggle London were the only place he called home. Only two years had passed since the war had ended but he had found ways to cope.

Day to day he was running away from Aurors who were after him. He had tucked all his stuff in a back bag he was carrying around, wand always hidden safely in an inside pocket of his jacket. He had left his usual robes behind and wanted to travel incognito. The shoulder-length greasy hair was gone, his hair was cut two-inch length now. Sometimes he saw people stare at him when visiting Diagon Alley. He hid his face behind his jacket's big hood, crouching when someone got too close. 

Money was not a problem for him. There were always some desperate married men who longed for some good fuck with another man. Selling himself was the only option as he needed money to survive and he couldn't just go to any workplace. He kept himself unrecognizable. He put on some makeup or hid his face behind a mask, depending on his customer. He got used to serving his customers as best as he could. Sometimes he got female customers as well. He approached them at bars and streets all around London night. He could afford to live in a different cheap motel and hostel rooms around the town. He brought his customers in and served them the night of their lives.

It was a rainy June Saturday evening. Snape was keeping himself dry in a local pub in the outskirts of London. It was a bit shabby, but they had some good savoury pies. He was wearing some heavy and dark makeup. His clothes were neat and well kept, a tight-fitting dress-shirt and jeans did the trick. It was a warm day, so his clothes were very light. He wanted to look more formal than cheap. He was a regular at this pub, so they knew not to ask too much. Snape knew the waiters liked to gossip in these secluded places. 

Snape sat at a small corner table, looking for a potential customer. It didn't take him long to see a middle-aged and tired-looking man in a suit walking inside the pub. He knew how to seduce them. He got up and joined the man at the bar table. He offered the guy a drink and started to chat it away. 

The guy was married and fed up with his time taking a job at an office. This was how most of his customers were. They needed a release from their everyday lives. He started to give the guy small touches, hitting their knees together gently. Sometimes his customers didn't get the subtle hints, but this one was easy. He warmed up soon and Snape led him to a nearby hotel. 

They were done quickly. Snape had received another pay for his services. He headed back to the pub. He wasn't ready for another go. All the years of fighting against Voldemort had done the deed. He was middle-aged as well. He wished he were younger. He did make good money, but he wished he could buy a house at least from somewhere no one knew who he was. 

It was late evening already and more and more people started to gather in the packed pub. The doorbell rang and Snape looked up. Someone with a big and dark hood stepped inside. The person went straight to the bar and ordered a drink. They sat at the table nearby and took the hood off.

"Miss Granger", Snape said in a surprised voice without realising he had talked out loud.

"Professor", Hermione exclaimed when she heard her name. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked her ex-professor puzzled from head to toe. She had no idea why he looked like that. All those dark robes were gone, and he looked very neat. Snape was very alarmed and anxious when he realised someone had recognised him. He tried to get up, but a hand pulled him back down.

"Let me go", Snape said calmly. "You don't want to get associated with me."

Hermione didn't let go, but she looked at Snape in the eye warmly and smiling shyly. Snape sat down and let his eyes wander around the pub. He was afraid Hermione was accompanied by a handful of Aurors. Hermione assured him that there were no Aurors after him.

"I know they're looking for me. They know I'm alive." Snape whispered when he had told Hermione how he had escaped his certain death with a potion he had kept with him after leaving Hogwarts. "I knew the Dark Lord wanted me dead. He must have guessed I was working for Dumbledore anyway. My legilimency didn't work in all cases after all".

"What brings you here?" Snape asked.

"Well, as you may guess I'm with Ron and Harry got his Ginny". Snape rolled his eyes at the obvious situation. "Yeah, I know. We were obvious. But things have gotten difficult with him. He's too much into his Auror studies and is never home. We quarrel a lot. Sometimes I just need to get away. Why are you here then?"

"This is one of my regular spots for finding…. Let's say, customers. That's how I call them." Snape winced at the word 'customers'. He didn't want to think of them when he wasn't actively on duty. It took a while until Hermione realised what kind of customers her ex-professor had. Now she realised why he looked like that. It was pretty unusual to see Snape dressed like that and doing something like selling himself. 

"Well, it's good that you can provide food and shelter for yourself somehow," Hermione said after a long pause. She felt awkward and was thinking maybe she was too noisy. "Do you need any help with anything? Finding a decent job?" 

"Who would want to hire me? A Death Eater on the run?" Snape's eyes twitched when he whispered the last sentence. Hermione went silent. She didn't know what to say. He was right, he had no chance at giving a new life a go.

"We could go to the wizengamot and let Harry, myself, and Ron testify for you. You have proved your loyalty to Dumbledore during the war. It would be no big deal."

The last words from Hermione lingered in Snape's mind when he headed to the hotel from the pub. She had been eager to let Snape get back to his normal life. He wandered along the streets and was approached by a hooded figure. He hurried his steps and took hold of the hilt of his wand. He was ready to fight no matter who approached him.

"Whoa, Severus. Easy now" came a familiar voice when Snape was ready to hit the stranger with a spell. He was pulled back and they disapparated together. They stood in the middle of a silent street. Snape recognised it as the road leading to the Malfoy manor.

"Hello, Lucius! Why all the secrecy?" Snape asked when they landed safely. Lucius took his hood off and told him they needed to be in a safe place for these things. Snape raised an eyebrow; he knew the Malfoys had turned to the light side after Voldemort had been defeated. He had read so in a newspaper. They had been working at the Ministry ever since.

They walked inside the manor in silence. A couple of old house-elves walked past them and bowed. Lucius ordered them to bring some fire whiskey. They needed to celebrate. On their way to the lounge, Lucius told Snape how they had tracked him down.

"The Dark Mark, you know. It hasn't stopped working"

Snape had felt the familiar burning sensation, but it was faint. He only thought it had been just the mark wearing off. He was afraid something was up. They reached the lounge. Narcissa was crouching beside Draco who was sitting on a chair, looking into nothingness.

"He has been like that for the whole day" Lucius whispered. 

"Hello, Severus. Long time, no see. I can see you're alive and kicking."

Snape looked at the source of the voice. It belonged to Voldemort, so he was ready to take his wand out. A cold laugh echoed in the room. It came from Draco. Narcissa was desperately hugging her son. 

"I have found the perfect body for the last bit of my soul" Voldemort roared with laughter. Snape was astounded. Lucius and Narcissa seemed so proud of their son. They had no choice as it was about their son. Snape knew they wouldn't be like that if it was someone else. "Young blood. Much better than my old body. How are you, my slithering friend?"

Draco got up and approached Snape who stood without being able to move. Draco walked around him a couple of times, measuring him with his gaze. Snape felt Voldemort trying to penetrate his mind. He had managed to betray Voldemort before, and he could still do it. Draco's body wasn't strong enough for more advanced magic yet. Voldemort was going to make it stronger and better. 

"My Lord. You're alive" Snape gave him a lopsided smile. "We have been waiting for your return."

"I must say you look too good to be alive. I might give you a second chance. Lucius here promised me to keep you in order. Too bad he's a bit of a wimp. He's no good that man."

Lucius seemed furious. He watched his son mouthing those words. The Malfoy family was a proud and hardworking one. They liked to support their family. They were a pretty normal Slytherin family. Narcissa wasn't too much into the Dark arts but she was there for her husband. Her face showed a mix of fright and pride. She had questioned Voldemort's orders quite a few times but didn't dare to say it out loud. Her manic sister had died during the war, so she was the only one alive from her maternal family.

Lucius pushed Snape to the floor to show some respect to their master. Snape didn't want to bow to his former student, but he had to keep his façade. He kept his face low and glanced at Narcissa who was now behind Draco. She was mouthing the words 'help us' to him. Snape gave her a reassuring smile. Lucius can't have been in this willingly. 

"Get up, Severus. You have always been a fair servant. You are going to be of good use. Alas, I lost my faithful Wormtail due to Harry and his friends, I need a new servant. I thought you could deserve that honour."

"That would be an honour."

Voldemort went through a plan to infiltrate the Ministry. Lucius and Narcissa could get him easily there. No one besides them knew that he was back. Draco was a good boy and he would be a good employee. They still had former Death Eaters at the Ministry and they would be willing to serve him once again. Voldemort seemed pleased to himself. He sat down in the nearest chair and started to go through a plan to conquer the wizarding world.

"My Lord, I'm afraid I have to leave for now. I have some business to attend to." Snape bowed and started to back away.

"Yes, bring Harry Potter to me. That's your job now. I have some unfinished business with him, you know what I mean."

Snape knew far too well. He stepped outside into the cool air. He knew he would meet Hermione again in the pub the next day. They had promised to meet again to discuss. He glanced at the house once again. Many lights were lit. He knew that in one of those windows, Draco was watching him walk away. Mentally he wanted to give that tosser a finger and forget all about it. But he couldn't leave Draco's parents alone dealing with the horrors they were facing. 

He disapparated as soon as he reached the gates. He wanted to linger no more around the manor. He was too familiar with it and its horrible happenings during the war. Too many bodies and lost friends. He sighed in relief when he arrived at a safe place outside Diagon Alley. He needed a drink now. He had learned to deal with his problems by drinking. He knew that was a bad solution, but he wanted to just get numb. 


	2. Chapter 2

Snape had dealt with another customer in his hotel room before heading back to the pub the next day. He was sore after the customer had insisted on being top. Snape wasn't that used to bottoming but he had to admit liking it quite a lot. He got dressed up in more comfortable clothes. A muggle attire could be it for the rest of the day. Jeans and a t-shirt always worked nicely.

When he reached the place, Hermione was already sitting there. She looked devastated, but Snape had more bad news. He reached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked at him with teary eyes. She clearly had fought with Ron. Snape wasn't good with hugs, but he offered her an awkward hug before sitting next to her. Hermione confirmed to him that they had been fighting.

"He's such a control freak. He's never home and he has hinted that we should get separated. I have never loved anyone more than him and I don't want to lose him. But then again our relationship has sucked for the past year".

Snape let her go on with her story about how they had ended up getting together in the first place. During the first years, she had thought Ron was totally out of her league, but then he had grown more. He had been supporting her during the worst times and even joined S.P.E.W. with Harry. He knew how she felt. When Lily had decided Snape wasn't worth having her, he had been down for the rest of Hogwarts, even continuing his demise when Harry entered the school.

"Could I spend the following night at your place?" Hermione suddenly asked. "I have nowhere to go now. I can't return home at this point."

Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow. It sounded like Hermione had just proposed to him. He opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. He asked if she was sure and what if Ron was missing her and worried that she had disappeared. She promised that Ron definitely wouldn't be missing her. Snape wasn't sure if she was kidding him.

They entered the hotel room and Hermione wondered how Snape could afford such a place. 

"Believe me, people like me are pretty popular within this type of area of expertise. I miraculously know how to seduce them." Snape told her when he noticed her gaping at the place mouth wide open. "I also have some serious business to talk with you about. I couldn't talk about it at the pub in case someone was eavesdropping." 

"Don't tell me Voldemort's back or something." Hermione laughed but went silent when Snape looked at her amazed and didn't answer immediately. "I mean, come on. Really? You can't be serious." Hermione nearly shouted the last words. She sat down around a table and groaned. This was the last thing they needed.

"I'm afraid I'm not joking. He has taken hold of Draco Malfoy somehow. He's possessing him for now and plans on taking over the Ministry. He asked me to bring Harry Potter to him, of course. He wants to take Potter down once and for all. You're afraid he's eavesdropping on us? I know he knows I'm coming to you and Potter. He knows I plan on destroying him." 

Hermione slumped on the chair and buried her hands in her bushy hair. She hadn't done anything to it after school. She looked the same after Snape had seen her last time at school. She looked tired and anxious. Today had taken so much from her. He suggested she should go to bed. He could take the couch. 

"I have changed the sheets. Don't worry about it." Snape reassured. 

Hermione fell asleep fast. Snape got up from the couch and took a shower. He hadn't had a female in these premises for a while. Most of his customers were male after all. He had to remind himself that Hermione wasn't a customer and he had to treat her accordingly. She had to leave the next day after all.

Snape stayed up long and thought through all that had happened during the past day. They were facing Voldemort once again. Now they knew his alliances and he was there to fight with them. Hermione seemed to trust him, but he knew Harry and Ron would be tough cases. Hermione woke up suddenly to her own scream. She bolted up and alerted still woke Snape who drew his wand out immediately. 

"It's ok, professor. Just a bad dream." Hermione panted. "I haven't had nightmares since the day we won against Voldemort last time."

Hermione sat up and hugged her knees rocking herself back and forth. She told that she had a dream of failing to win against evil and getting everyone killed at the same time. Only she survived and fought against him. The old nightmares got back to her after hearing the story of Voldemort's return. They were back until they had won once again. 

"This sounds weird, but it always comforts me and helps with nightmares if someone sleeps next to me. So, would you mind?" Hermione looked away from Snape and blushed. It was weird asking something like that from Snape. He got up and sat on the other side of the bed. Hermione looked amazed and mumbled her thank you's.

Hermione fell asleep again. Snape laid next to her wide awake. He turned to his side and looked at the young woman snoring lightly. He smiled and brushed a string of hair from her eyes. She was pretty, no matter what they used to say at school. He had been harsh at her and other Gryffindors, but it had been only for being a double agent, he kept telling himself. The warmth of her made him fall asleep very soon.

Snape was dreaming very restlessly. Every dream included Voldemort and Draco. In some dreams, they were separated and kept killing others around them. He got killed in every other dream, himself. In one dream after getting killed, he was greeted by Hermione on the other side. She told him how she had missed him and wanted to spend the rest of their time together with him. Then she grabbed him by the waist and pushed her lips against his. Snape surrendered to her and let her guide him to their forever home.

The rest of his dreams included more and more erotic scenes with Hermione. When he woke up the next morning, he could feel the wet spot in his blanket. He realised she was still asleep, so he sneaked into the bathroom with his blanket and put it in the washing bag. He was ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have such dreams of his former student. 

Snape stepped into the shower and let the cold water wash away his still standing erection. His stomach was covered in cum. He felt like a teenager who couldn't control his hormones. The day was going to be tough. He couldn't face Hermione now. Just thinking of her made his morning wood stand up again. He decided to relieve himself before going back to bed. He was so horny; it didn't take long for him to finish. He moaned softly when he came. There was a knock on the door, and he was afraid that Hermione had heard him. 

"Yes, yes. I'll be there in a minute." Snape called back. 

"I just ordered us some breakfast. Just wanted you to know. Take your time. We need strength today."

They sat around the table when the breakfast was delivered. It was like a honeymoon morning. A full breakfast in a fancy hotel. They went through their plans before starting to head outside. Snape was worried Harry still hated him so much, he had no chance at co-operating with him. Hermione reassured him that Harry had gotten over it all already. Ginny might be a bit tougher case. 

They headed outside and disapparated when they found a perfect spot with no Muggles in sight. They landed in a nice suburb somewhere outside London. Hermione told that they had wanted to get a house bit further away from the hustle of the city. It was still nearby London. Ginny had wanted to move closer to her parents, but they hadn't found a good house. 

"Harry isn't much of a builder-type. He wants to do most of the things by hand instead of magic." Hermione explained. "I gave Ron a call in the morning. He was grumpy but he agreed to arrive at Harry and Ginny's when he heard the reason."

"He must feel that it's his responsibility to fight Voldemort whenever he comes back."

"They're best friends with Harry. They would die for each other."

Snape rolled his eyes. Typical Gryffindors. Slytherins make sure their own lives are saved. Usually, only their families are worth saving in case of an emergency. Ron and Hermione had fought for their lives for Harry many times. Without them, Harry would have died during his first year at Hogwarts. Somehow Voldemort made sure that he found Harry nearly every year. 

They reached a small house in the middle of a suburb. It didn't look as wonky as the Weasleys' house. It stood straight and it had a small garden with all kinds of plants in it. The house was painted red and it had two floors. Harry opened the door when they approached the house. He hugged Hermione and gave Snape a small nod.

"Professor"

"Mister Potter." Snape sneered. "I'm afraid you need to save the day once again."

"I'm afraid so."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron didn't look too happy when they arrived in the living room. He looked at Hermione and Snape arriving together and looked frustrated. 

  
"If it wasn't for fighting Voldemort, I wouldn't have bothered" Ron complained when they sat down. Hermione gave him a stern look and he knew to shut up.

  
Snape went through all he had experienced at the Malfoy Manor. He reminded them that Draco and his family needed to be saved. They had pleaded with him to help them.

  
"They're frigging Death Eaters" Ron sighed. The others stared at him. "Ok, I got it. They were Death Eaters"

  
"As I was saying" Snape glared at Ron. "Voldemort knew I would come to you and bring you to him so there's no denying it now. We all know he's waiting."

  
"So our only chance is to kill Draco so we can kill him. Do you know if he has Horcruxes this time?"

  
"I very highly doubt that. I believe his only wish is to kill you, Mr. Potter. I can assure you." Snape gave Harry a lopsided grin. "I suppose he's only as powerful as Mr. Malfoy is, so you'll only have to fight your equal. He's weaker than the last time. Now he has to live off another. You have fought Mr. Malfoy before, I assume."

  
Harry nodded and recalled the time in the girls' bathroom and nearly killing off Draco with sectusempra. He had kept contact with Draco after leaving Hogwarts for the last time. He hadn't heard from Draco for the past couple of months. Assuming he was only busy, Harry hadn't dared to bother him. The last time Draco had mentioned Harry, that he was a bit worried about something. Harry had reassured him everything would be ok.

"I should have checked on him after getting that message."

  
"There's no sense in blaming yourself now. You might not have been able to help him no matter what". Snape told him. "I'm afraid he didn't do it willingly. There must have been someone extra helping them".

  
"So. What are we waiting for? Let's get to some fighting." Harry got up and headed outside, followed by Ginny and the others. Snape was about to mention something about preparing for the fight, but the Gryffindors were on their way already.

  
Just before disapparating, Hermione took hold of Snape's hand and she smiled shyly. She made sure Ron didn't notice the small gesture. Shivers went down Snape's spine. He looked at their hands and decided to stay there. They disapparated together.

  
The weather was warm when they reached Hogsmeade. Snape knew Voldemort was trying to enter Hogwarts. No one would suspect anything when one of the teachers entered the school in the summer. Draco had started to teach defence against the dark arts a year before. McGonagall was sure to give him another chance. Little did she know what would happen.

  
They entered the school grounds. No Draco was seen around. The school was empty. The giant squid was swimming lazily around the lake, and a few house-elves greeted them with a bow. Even Filch wasn't there to bother them. Hagrid was surely home as some smoke emerged from the chimney of his house. 

  
They entered the Great Hall. This was the last place Harry had seen Voldemort, the place where he had been killed once and for all. He could still see all the bodies and wounded students and staff. The place still gave him chills when thinking about Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and all the others d on the floor. 

  
"Harry. He's here" Hermione looked out the window. The others gathered beside her. They saw the blonde man enter the courtyard. He strolled in a billowing travelling cloak, followed by his parents. They looked terrified. Lucius was trying to look brave for his former master. One of the house-elves greeted them and was only pushed aside by Draco. Hermione looked furious. "That horrible, horrible man."

  
Ron had to prevent Hermione from rushing to help the poor elf. Hermione swore to Merlin that they were going to kill that monster. She had to remind herself, that Draco most definitely wouldn't do that. Voldemort on the other hand had never cared for anything else much.

  
"I know you're in there, Harry" came Voldemort's voice when entering the castle. "Come and face your fate. You know what it feels like, dying. You get to meet your parents again. How they must have missed you."

  
A green light was blocked by a protective spell when it barely hit Draco. Voldemort laughed a cold laugh. Harry greeted him with his wand ready and friends behind him.

  
"Well, well. Thank you, Severus, for bringing him to me." Voldemort said turning to face Snape. He tilted his head and continued. "I knew we might come to this one day. Harry here wouldn't allow us to live harmoniously"

  
Voldemort blocked every attempt to hit him. He must have been training Draco's body for this. Killing spells tried to hit him from every direction. Lucius and Narcissa had no other choice than to watch in horror. The killing curse could only kill Voldemort inside but Draco dying at the same time would be possible aftermath. 

  
Snape pulled Hermione towards the staircase leading upstairs. Voldemort didn't notice them leaving so they had a chance to hit him unnoticed. They hid behind a corner and waited.

  
"He doesn't seem too happy about your relationship" Snape whispered when they crouched there. "Are you sure you're happy?"

  
Hermione shook her head and agreed that they weren't that lucky with their relationship. She leaned her head against Snape's shoulder and let out a soft cry. Tears appeared in her eyes. She tried to prevent from crying out loud. Snape patted her on the back and reminded her that they were in the middle of the war. 

  
Snape wasn't used to showing empathy. Growing up, he was taught to keep his feelings to himself. His father was a stern and solemn man, and he was the only father figure he had growing up. When Lily died, he had the worst time of his life. The only one he could lean on was Dumbledore. The old geezer wanted only to keep Harry safe. He had no other intentions. He never minded what Snape thought.

  
The fight had moved on to the foyer. Harry and Ron were throwing spells and guiding Voldemort towards the stairs. He seemed too happy for himself. Voldemort backed up the stairs. He moved fast and graciously. Draco's body was perfect for a good fight. He could last more than someone of an older man.

  
Snape and Hermione were ready to attack, but Voldemort was faster. He knew there was an ambush. Voldemort turned around and created a wall of fire around him. They couldn't hit him in case they hit Harry or Ron accidentally. Snape cursed under his breath. Of course, Voldemort knew they were hiding there.

  
Hermione had an idea. They could use the room of requirement. They had planned on using it. It could be of their advance. If only Harry could guide Voldemort there. Hermione walked in front of the wall leading to the room.

  
"We need a room to help us win Voldemort" She kept saying. The door appeared in front of them. They kept the door open until Harry appeared with Voldemort behind him. Harry grabbed the door and made sure Voldemort made it there as well.

  
The room was still the same storage room like they had seen in the last year at Hogwarts. It was all mess, and the fiend fire had destroyed a huge part of it. The smell was gone, but you could see burned stuff all over the place. While trying to hide, Harry was reminiscing the people they had lost.

  
They could hear Voldemort walking behind them, destroying everything that was on his way. They came across something they hadn't seen before. There was a vast area with big pillars in a circle and nothing else. They each hid behind one near the farthest wall. 

  
Hermione turned her head and saw Snape looking at her. She smiled and put her thumb up, wishing him luck. They were four against one. They had a good chance at winning, but Voldemort was still powerful. They heard slow steps approaching. Draco's black shoes hit the floor with every step. His eyes were looking into nothingness when approaching the middle of the pillar circle.

  
Harry tried to find a spot to give Voldemort a surprise attack. He knew what he had to do. They had agreed that he'd try to distract Voldemort until the others managed to finish him off. Harry gave him a surprise by tripping Voldemort over. He kept hitting him with spells to keep him on the ground. Voldemort groaned while hitting back. 

  
He couldn't get up fast enough when Harry's spells hit him one after the other. Voldemort tried to get away but to no avail. 

  
"Bloody Draco." Voldemort cursed under his breath. The body wasn't to his liking anymore. It was too fragile for him. He heard a crash when he noticed a huge part of a pillar falling over him. 

  
The pillar stopped right before hitting him. It gave the others just that second they needed. Voldemort tried to defend himself against the stone pillar. Avada kedavra hit him from three directions. He fell over and laid there not moving. Snape approached him and motioned the others to stay away from the body.  
Snape took hold of Draco's shoulder and shook him gently. Draco was breathing but was unresponsive. He sighed in relief.

  
"It's safe. He's ok. He should be taken to St. Mungo's. Maybe Mr. Weasley could do the honors." Snape grinned and Hermione nodded.

  
Ron wasn't too happy and muttered something about Snape only wanting to spend time with his girlfriend. He opened his mouth to protest but decided to keep silent. A small stretcher had appeared in a nearby corner. They placed Draco on it and Ron took his way out of the room of requirement, followed soon by Draco's concerned parents who were anxiously asking what had happened.

  
They headed out of the castle, meeting some of the staff who had numerous questions. They were totally unaware of everything that had happened inside the boundaries. Harry promised them an explanation via an owl later on. He had no motivation to talk about it. 

  
"You had a thing for him, didn't you?" Hermione asked when they were out of the courtyard. "Draco, I mean. I can see it in your eyes. You're really worried for him".

  
Harry turned his eyes towards Hermione. He looked sad but relieved at the same time. He lingered for a moment and finally gave a faint nod. Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and reassured him that Draco would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

They headed for a celebratory drink to a pub in the distant town in Scotland. Harry had decided he needed a break after all this. They managed to book two rooms after Hermione had requested she could sleep with Snape. Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly, but he said nothing. He guessed Ron had had a vision of what was going on. He had to admit fantasizing about Draco even when he was with Ginny. He could see them looking like he did when he saw the blonde boy a couple of years ago.

  
Harry sat around the table across Snape and Hermione. Harry hadn't seen Snape ever like this. He was genuinely smiling and enjoying his time. The old, miserable sod was gone. He looked really happy. Snape exchanged long glances with Hermione. Harry could even see a small blush creep on his cheeks. 

  
"What are you planning to do, professor?" Harry asked. "Hopefully you're not going to continue your most recent job."

  
"What could I do? I have Aurors running after me everywhere. I have to keep a low profile."

  
"I could speak for you, and Hermione and Ron would as well, of course" Harry suggested with enthusiasm.

  
"I admire your keenness, but why would they trust your word for me? I have done bad things, I was a Death Eater for many years. You have no idea how many people have died in my arms. Including Dumbledore, of course. I have tortured, murdered, and driven people to insanity. It's not a pretty history, you see".

  
Harry went silent and reminded that he was the chosen one, making Snape snort. Harry was just the same as he was back at Hogwarts. Maybe due to his upbringing at the Dursley household, he was there to defend people who were not so fortunate. Snape raised his eyebrow and studied Harry. He seemed like he was for real and wanted to help. 

  
"You saved us, now it's time for us to save you" Harry declared and raised his glass. He was getting tipsy after a couple of beers. Snape wasn't used to muggle drinks so he only had a glass of wine. Hermione had drunk her drinks and was leaning against Snape's shoulder. Her cheeks were getting red.

  
"I think it's time for us to get to bed," Snape said and got up, catching Hermione before she fell to the floor. She stumbled up as well and bid Harry goodnights. Harry looked after them and shook his head wondering how they had ended up like this. The best girl in their class and greasy potions master weren't the most likely couple you could find.

  
A couple of floors above, Hermione threw herself on one of the two beds in a small twin room they had booked. She put the blanket around her and sat there watching Snape taking his shirt off.

  
"Might as well get some sleep" He said and placed himself on the other bed. He laid there for a while and turned to face Hermione who was lying on her side and watching him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought of something funny".

  
They stayed there, eyeing each other carefully. After a while, Hermione got up and walked beside Snape's bed.

  
"It's so cold in here," Hermione said and laid herself next to Snape. The bed wasn't that big but it fit them both. Snape flinched but moved an inch to give her room. He made sure their bodies weren't touching. He shivered when Hermione's bushy hair touched his cheek. He felt a familiar stir in his groin. He would have never thought this insufferable know-it-all would make him want her.

  
Hermione glanced at Snape's feet and saw a small bulge appear. She turned to her side and put her arm around his chest. Snape stiffed and didn't dare to move. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Snape put his other arm around Hermione carefully.

  
Snape flinched when Hermione slipped her hand between his legs and moved it gently over the ever-growing hard-on. 

  
"We shouldn't..." Snape started but Hermione put her finger on his lips.

  
"Shh. It's ok. I'm not your student anymore".

  
Hermione moved above Snape and laid her head closer to his. Snape could smell the alcohol in her breath. Hermione placed her lips on his. Snape returned the kiss and let her tongue roam inside his mouth. She tasted like a mix of alcohol and toothpaste. She was eager to feel desire. 

  
Snape couldn't say anything when he felt a hand wander inside his trousers. His breath got caught in his throat. Hermione didn't say anything, but opened the zipper and took Snape's cock out. She let her gaze wander around it, making him blush. She took the dick inside her mouth and made Snape nearly cum.

  
"Oh, shit" Snape cursed when the wetness of her mouth surrounded his member. Snape was thinking they were doing something horribly wrong, but he didn't want this to end. He hadn't felt this good for ages. Not since that one night with James Potter in a Quidditch pitch after James's sweaty practice. They had been lucky not to be spotted by other players.

  
This felt different. He had wanted to feel a feminine touch for so long. Hermione's hand worked around the base of his cock while she sucked the tip of it. She got up, removing the rest of her clothes, and then proceeding to pull Snape's trousers off. His legs were slim and a little hairy. Hermione ran her fingers along with them. His cock was already looking upwards and leaking precum. Hermione placed her bottom above Snape's head and continued the wonderful blowjob. 

  
Snape gave Hermione's clit a gentle lick. When awarded a low and deep moan, he took the small nub inside his mouth and started to slowly suck it. Hermione shook and moaned with a deep pleasure. Snape was rewarded with high squeals when Snape put two fingers inside her. He knew how to pleasure another person.   
Hermione got up and moaned when the connection between them was lost. She was leaking wet and wanted to feel Snape inside her so badly. She looked at him with passion and made him blush and look away.

  
"I know you want me as much as I want you", Hermione purred while positioning herself on Snape's dick. She lowered herself cautiously. She felt very much filled up. She moaned out loud and moved her hip back and forth, rubbing her clit on Snape's body. The friction nearly caused her to orgasm. 

  
Snape sat up and put his arms around Hermione who started a slow riding on his prick. They kissed deeply and moaned inside each other's mouths. Snape put Hermione on her back and continued frantic pushing. The wetness of Hermione's insides were surrounding his cock. Hermione started to rub her clit with her hand. She panted and leaned her head backward. 

  
She came with a force. The throbbing of her vagina made Snape want to cum. It gave his dick a perfect squeeze. It didn't take many pushes until he came inside her. The warm cum filled her insides. She groaned with pleasure. Snape pulled himself slowly out, giving her as much pleasance as possible. 

  
He laid himself next to Hermione. They laid there entwined to each other. The warmth of their bodies kept them warm through the night. Nothing disturbed them, they only had each other. The alcohol and sex aftermath gave them a good night's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Snape woke up to a headache. He woke up with no one beside him. He guessed Hermione had gotten scared and ran away. He got up holding his hurting head. Knowing he had done wrong, he wanted to leave the room right away and forget all about it. 

  
Snape started to dress up. The bathroom door opened, and Hermione stepped out. She was wearing a bathrobe and smiling at him. Snape lingered there for a moment and stepped closer to her.

  
"That was a wonderful night," Hermione said and kissed him. "I haven't had so wonderful sex since ever". 

  
"I thought you would have run away. Who would really want to fuck with me, literally?"

  
"I really do want you, Severus"

  
Snape shivered when he heard his first name. He wasn't used to hearing it from his students. He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her forehead. Hermione looked up and grinned. She wanted him so much.

  
"Maybe Harry is in no hurry. We still have time, it's early morning" Hermione said, removing her bathrobe with nothing underneath. They fell onto the bed, holding each other in their arms. Another go at steamy sex was in order. 

  
Harry was waiting for them at the bar when they arrived there. Ron was standing behind him, looking extremely angry. He was furious when he noticed them arriving hand in hand. Harry had to prevent him from leaving. He took Ron's arm and pulled him back.

  
"Just fuck you both" Ron cursed under his breath. He put his hand in a fist and wanted to punch them both. "I knew this was the case ever since I saw you the first time with her. She was my girlfriend, my fiancee. We were supposed to get married and have a family, a home. Now you have ruined our future. Or at least mine".

  
"I am a grown-up woman. I can make my own choices, Ronald Weasley" Hermione stared at him intently. "I happen to love Severus, and even you don't have a say about that".

  
"Now, do you? What about you, professor? Are you sure you love my ex-fiancee?"

  
Snape went quiet and stared at his feet. He had never been able to talk about his feelings freely. His parents had been the same. He simply nodded and turned to face Hermione who was smiling warmly at him. 

  
Ron burst out laughing. Harry stared at him questioningly. The redhead had lost his mind. He kept laughing like a maniac when they stepped outside and were ready to leave for London.

  
"I have arranged a hearing for you, professor. They agreed to discuss your case. I gave them my testimony, giving them my word that you've only been working for us". 

  
Snape went quiet and gave Harry a small thank you. He wasn't used to people being generous to him. Apparating at a corner near the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, Ron was ready to leave but Harry made him stay. They needed him as well.

  
"I brought some company as well," Harry said and pointed out to Lucius and Narcissa waiting for them near the phonebox leading to the Ministry. "They told me they were ready to help you after what you did to Draco" Harry blushed when he mentioned Draco's name.

  
Harry and Hermione waited outside the courtroom while the others went inside. Hermione looked anxious. She wasn't sure what would be the outcome. They were positive Snape wouldn't have to be an outlaw anymore. 

  
"He'll be ok. He has so many people stand up for him. My word weighs a lot, as they might say because I'm the chosen one" Harry said and rolled his eyes. "I'm so happy I got rid of that title after the war"

Harry took Hermione under his arm. She sobbed quietly. She had lost Ron due to continuous fights. She didn't want to lose Snape as well. 

  
"You really do love him, don't you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

  
"I might have had a crush on him ever since around the 6th grade at Hogwarts. I always imagined those slender fingers on me" Hermione blushed. Maybe Harry didn't want to hear all her sleazy daydreams. Harry was silent. He had indeed heard a little too much and he snorted.

  
"Oh, you'd never believe all those dreams of Draco I had. I have to admit, they can't have been very much different to yours"

  
The courtroom door opened and Snape stepped outside, followed by Ron and Draco's parents. Snape's face didn't tell what had happened but when he threw his arms around Hermione and started to cry softly, they knew he had won the case. Hermione patted his back and placed small kisses on his neck. 

  
"Congratulations, my love" Hermione whispered so that Ron couldn't hear. Snape shuddered. He felt so happy for so many reasons and Hermione was a part of every one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take Snape long to finally find a house where he could live. He didn't need to run away anymore. He moved near London, where he had found a house with a small basement. There he could brew his potions and do experiments. The only thing he still lacked, was a job. Harry had suggested a job at the Ministry of magic, but he had declined. He didn't want a job at an office. 

  
He could get back to teaching but he didn't want to leave Hermione, who visited him every week and stay for nights as well. They were like horny teenagers, they couldn't get enough of each other. One evening Hermione appeared at the doorstep with two big suitcases and a serious face. 

  
"It's over," Hermione said with a stern face. Snape knew what she meant. She had talked about leaving Ron for days. They had basically separated already but it hadn't been finalized until now.

  
"My house is your house," Snape said and let her in. She didn't look sad, more like very happy. She threw herself in Snape's arms and kissed him all over. 

  
"I'm so happy to be here. I hope you allow me to stay, of course".

  
"You look like you have already invited yourself in".

  
Hermione hurried to unpack her stuff. Snape had lots of extra space as he had been living in the hotels for a long time. They sat around the fireplace and warmed themselves up. Hermione snuggled in Snape's lap and grinned.

  
"This is the life I had wanted. No stupid arguments nor quarrels. Just a happy and silent life with the man I love dearly".

  
Christmas arrived and they had invited Harry and Ron with their families for a dinner. Ron wasn't over their relationship yet but had decided to join his parents and siblings, who had time for holidays. Molly had insisted on him joining them. They were like a family for them. Even Draco was there. 

  
In the course of the evening, they could find Harry snogging with Draco under a random mistletoe. He asked them to keep quiet as Ginny was unaware of his feelings for Draco. 

  
"You're such a wonderful couple" Molly beamed at Snape and Hermione. "Sadly you were too good for our Ron. But I'm happy that you found a man to love"

  
"Mom!" Ron shouted and nearly stormed out unless George had placed a plate full of Christmas pudding in front of him. Ron had got back together with Lavender Brown, but she had been unable to join them.

  
"We have a little surprise for you all" Hermione announced. She took Snape's hand and squeezed it gently. "We're expecting. The baby's due in the summer"

  
They could hear Ron's fork drop to the plate. The dining room went totally quiet. 

  
"And we're happy about it" Snape continued. They were congratulated with surprising words. It seemed a little early for Ron to hear. 

  
As the visitors had gone home, they sat around the dinner table and finished the rest of the dessert. Hermione rubbed her small belly.

  
"Are you sure they're ok with us bringing this child to the world?"

  
"It doesn't matter what they think. It matters what we want" Snape said and kissed his lover. "We're a family and that's all we need".


End file.
